


the new age (revolution)

by banishedangels



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The 100 (TV) Season 2, when nobody else writes it u gotta write it urself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banishedangels/pseuds/banishedangels
Summary: "You are not in control here anymore."





	the new age (revolution)

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i understand that the adults from the ark led the hundred after the ark died. but really? come on.

“You’re not animals. There are rules! Laws. You are not in control here anymore.”

“Your laws sent a group of kids to the ground as a science experiment!” Bellamy spat. “You don’t know what happened down here when you were gone.” 

“You’re right, Bellamy. We don’t know what happened down here. Most of our technology didn’t survive through reentry-” 

“Stop telling us things we already know. You said we’re not animals. I can’t say the same about you. You and the laws you’re so hellbent on following floated people. You and your damn laws sent children to earth to die of radiation. You gave up your control of us then.” 

“‘Us’, you say. Bellamy, you weren’t one of the hundred. You weren’t supposed to be on the drop ship.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Finn spoke. “We don’t answer to you anymore, Kane. We trust Bellamy and we trust Clarke. They led us on Earth. We won against the Grounders because of them.” 

“Another battle against the ‘Grounders’ won’t ever happen because a child is not in control anymore. You’re safe with us, Finn. Your crimes are forgiven.” 

“It wasn’t a crime. Being an irresponsible child is not a crime! You would have floated me for it if I were older.” 

“Let’s put the past behind us. We’re home now. The Ark has already set up a station. We’ll go back to it, clean you off. We need to move fast. Raven needs medical attention immediately.” 

“Take Raven,” Bellamy said. “Take the murderer too. But we’re not coming with you.” 

“Gladly,” Murphy said. “Listen, Kane. Let them stay here and die by themselves.” 

Kane stared at Bellamy. He looked tired. Kane almost felt bad for the strain put on him while supposedly leading the teenagers on the ground, but Bellamy was making this process so damn hard on himself. 

The kids were sent to the ground for everybody. Their ‘suffering’, as Bellamy and Finn had insinuated, was for a reason. Kane was willing to put aside their breaking of the bracelets because it had turned out alright on the other side. There were survivors. That was enough. 

Even though Kane disagreed with their decision, he understood why they made it. They were teenagers. They wanted to rebel, and so be it, Kane would let them live with their irresponsible decisions. 

“Your childish, irresponsible decisions on the Ark could have had deadly consequences, Finn. But I can see the bodies surrounding the dropship. You’re not children anymore. I’m sorry to say that you haven’t been for a while. We’ll honor your decision to stay here. When you change your mind, you’ll have to find us. There really isn’t a need to come back here. I hope you find your people, Bellamy. Goodbye.” Kane nodded at the guards, who then unlocked Bellamy’s cuffs. 

The guards moved to help Murphy stand. More guards came out of the drop ship, followed by Doctor Griffin, carrying Raven on a stretcher. Finn couldn’t help but stare at her unconscious form as she was carried away from them. 

“She’s lost a lot of blood,” Griffin told Kane. “She shouldn’t be alive. There’s no one else in there. We need to go immediately.” 

“What do you mean? The drop ship is empty?” Bellamy asked. 

“Yes. Let’s go.” 

Finn followed Bellamy inside the drop ship. Doctor Griffin was right. The drop ship was empty. They’d lost. 

“The Grounders probably have them all,” Finn whispered. 

Bellamy shuddered. He remembered back to just an hour ago, when he first saw Finn with his wrists tied harshly and being pulled along. He saw the young boy being killed again while he did nothing to help. “We have to get them back.” 

They walked back outside. Murphy, Raven, and the guards were gone. Only Doctor Griffin and Kane remained. Abby stared at them with thin lips. “Take care. Despite what Kane’s telling you, if you need us, you’re always welcome. You’re not prisoners anymore, boys.”

“Thanks, Doctor Griffin,” Finn said. 

Abby nodded. “Please… if you see Clarke, please tell her I’m alive.” 

“Of course. We’ll let you know if we find her,” Bellamy said. 

Kane shook his head silently and turned, walking away. Doctor Griffin followed suit. 

Soon, Bellamy and Finn couldn’t hear their footsteps from the trees. Finn sat down, elbows resting on his knees. “What do we do now?” 

Bellamy sat down. “We have to find them.”


End file.
